OKIA Operation Keep Ichigo Away
by OPrincess ShinigamiO
Summary: Now that Rukia knows about HitsuKarin's relationship, she and the rest of the Gotei 13 will do whatever they can to distract Ichigo from knowing about their not-so-secret romance. Let's see how they handle the strawberry! Prequel to Busted
1. Chapter 1: Revealing the Wedding Planner

Rejoice, **Busted **readers! The prequel has finally arrived! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, favorited, and story-alerted my first fanfic! You all know who you are my lovelies! XD And since several of you insisted on publishing the prequel, I decided to skip my nap-time (yes, I frequently take one when there's no school ;)) and made the very first chapter to my first multi-chapter **Operation Keep Ichigo Away**! I might not become a regular updater, but I'll try my best to update at least once a week!

Be warned. This chapter's mostly IchiRuki than HitsuKarin, the latter pairing will not make a personal appearance here. But don't worry, they might be more focused on the next chapters.

Ideas and Suggestions are welcome! ;)

Enjoy watching Ichigo's misery! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Hitsugaya and Karin would've already met in the manga! ;)

* * *

><p>Distraction Week #1: Rukia<p>

It's been a week since Karin told Rukia about her secret romance with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Well, it's actually not much of a secret anymore. Not since a certain gossip and overexcited Lieutenant decided to spread the word around Gotei 13 about helping Rukia keep Karin and Toshiro's relationship a secret from Ichigo.

Of course, everyone decided to play along for the fun of it. A few elder Captains were quite doubtful at first, but shrugged it off afterwards seeing that it wasn't much of their business anyway. Some, if not all, were just plain curious as to see how Ichigo would react if they're found out. Most especially his favorite red pineapple of a rival. Yuzu, Isshin, and the rest of the human Nakama were also informed, and they agreed to keep things secret for now until the right time comes.

Now that Ichigo's back from an educational trip from Hong Kong, it was time to take action! And who would help keep the strawberry's attention away from his sister first if not for his own fiancé?

Yes. It's time for Rukia to make her move.

Distraction Plan #1: Revealing the Wedding Planner

"Tadaima!"

"Welcome back, bakamono! How was your trip?"

Rukia asked as she skips happily to the door to greet her fiancé, giving him a short peck on the cheek before skipping back to the kitchen, much to Ichigo's curiosity.

"A bit boring, but manageable. You look as if someone's given you a free ticket to Chappy Wonderland. Heck, you don't seem to miss me at all…" Ichigo said sarcastically as he threw his giant duffel bag on the living room couch.

"Oh? Whatever do you mean, my beloved strawberry fiancé?" Rukia chirped while mixing a nice hot pumpkin soup, something she recently learned from Yuzu. She was happily humming to herself, moving her hips from side to side as if she was following a certain beat.

Ichigo's eye gave a twitch. Something was definitely up.

"Um, did anything happen while I was gone?"

Rukia paused slightly, reminding herself that she had to tone it down a bit. After all, she can't let Ichigo know about her future sister-in-law's romance. Ah, it reminded her of the beautiful but sad love story of one of the books she found in Ichigo's room, a play from a guy named Shakespeare called "Romeo and Juliet". She just hoped that Karin and Hitsugaya's love story wouldn't end up in tragedy like the story's. And if possible, Ichigo wouldn't be the one to cause it.

"Rukia?"

Rukia blinked, snapping out of her thoughts, and then plastered a soft smile on her face.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I missed you…" she said, looking away while trying to hide the blush on her flawless cheeks. It wasn't exactly a lie, she thought to herself. She did miss him a lot. After all, he is going to become her future husband. The thought made her smile inwardly, not entirely believing that she was about to marry the man whom she gave her powers to 7 years ago.

They have gone through a lot, ever since he agreed to become a substitute shinigami in her place. When she was taken back to Soul Society to be executed, he and the rest of the human Nakama braved the mighty Gotei 13 just to save her. Then there was the Winter War, and Ichigo losing his powers. It was painful for both of them to be separated for 17 months. But ever since that fullbring incident when she helped restore Ichigo's shinigami powers, she and Ichigo tried to spend as much time as possible with each other. That is, if she wasn't busy with her Lieutenant duties and Ichigo finishing medical school. But now that Ichigo's finally graduating and Rukia's given the whole weekends off, they've continued to keep their relationship intact.

And look where they are now. It wasn't easy for the both of them to realize that what they had wasn't just some sort of special friendship.

Ichigo's expression softened, a tiny smile tugging on his lips.

"Heh, missed you too, midget," Ichigo said, leaning towards Rukia to give her a short lingering kiss on the lips. Rukia gave a soft smile to her lover before focusing on her cooking again, a slight pink tinge flushing her cheeks.

"Speaking of missing, where are the others? I know Yuzu's helping out in some voluntary children's camp, and dad's probably gone to the hospital, but I thought that maybe Karin would be lazing around here…"

Rukia's eyes widened slightly, pausing her stirring while trying to think of an excuse. Karin was currently visiting Toshiro in Soul Society (courtesy of Urahara's senkaimon). She's coming back in time for dinner, of course, but Ichigo would flip if he found out where his sister actually went. More so, the reason why she went there in the first place. Not that he didn't know about Karin's substitute shinigami duties. He was against it, of course, but that never stopped Karin from learning how to become one. She did have a strong sense of spiritual awareness, her strength not leveling up to Ichigo's yet, but has as much potential.

She gave an innocent smile, similar to the one she used when she pretended to be some defenseless new transfer student in Karakura High.

Of course, Ichigo knew better than to fall for her acting. He leaned on the couch, crossing his arms on his chest and giving his signature scowl.

"Spit it out, midget. What's going on?"

"W-ell, I was just thinking," Rukia placed the cover on the boiling pot before standing and tiptoeing right in front of him, her face inches away from his face, "It's about our wedding."

"Rukia. If this is about having a Chappy-themed wedding, then I don't want to hear it."

Rukia gave a pout, slowly wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck, much to his surprise since she wasn't usually very affectionate.

"Aw, Ichigo. Won't it be fun to see a bunch of pink and purple Chappy balloons strewn all around the Kuchiki Manor?"

"Hell no! You know how much I hate that dumb bunny of yours! And, waitasec-" Ichigo paused just as Rukia smacked him on the head for his Chappy remark, "Who says we're getting married in the Kuchiki Manor?"

"Why, Nii-sama, of course! He insisted on having the ceremony held in the Manor. I think it's a great idea, as expected of Nii-sama." Rukia replied gleefully, much to Ichigo's disgust.

"NO! I am NOT getting married in the house of that know-it-all asshole!"

_Smack!_

"Baka! Stop calling Nii-sama an asshole. If anyone's being an asshole, it's you! Why can't you agree with Nii-sama for once?"

"I already had to experience Hell just to have your hand in marriage, and now he wants me to follow his demands like some disobedient puppy? No way in hell am I getting married under his roof!"

_Smack!_

"Rukia! I was expecting to at least stay alive in this world before marrying you! Are you trying to kill me before our wedding?"

"If you stop spouting nonsense about Nii-sama, then maybe I won't!" she shouted while smacking him for the last time before pushing herself from Ichigo to check on the pumpkin soup, "Now, about our wedding plans..."

Ichigo slowly staggered to the fridge, taking an ice pack to relieve his poorly-abused head.

"Fine. I'll agree on having the wedding in the Kuchiki Manor, but NO CHAPPY DECORATIONS!"

"If you don't want me to kick you on your manhood, then stop interrupting me. I want to move our wedding to a later date."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this.

"Eh? Well, I guess it's fine. But what's the reason?" his face slightly gives a hurt expression, "You're doubting your decision to marry me?"

Rukia's eyes widened, quickly waving her hands in front of her face.

"Of course not! Don't get me wrong, Ichigo. It's not you who's the problem. It's just that I decided that maybe a year's not enough to prepare for the wedding."

"The hell? Rukia, that's plenty of time to prepare for our wedding! And it's not like we're going to have a very extravagant wedding . Didn't we agree to keep things simple?"

"Yes, we did. Until Nii-sama decided to make this the greatest wedding of the century." Rukia sighed.

It was true though. A month ago, Byakuya insisted on making Rukia's engagement party as extravagant as possible. Though Rukia managed to convince him to keep things simpler, he agreed on the condition of having her wedding much more special than the engagement party. And now that Rukia needed his help to keep Ichigo from knowing about Karin and Hitsugaya's relationship, Byakuya started creating plans with Rukia and Renji as to how to keep Ichigo distracted for the wedding as much as possible. Rukia could tell that her brother's actually enjoying it despite trying to hide it behind his indifferent expression.

A pause filled the air for what seemed like hours.

"...WHAT?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't agree to marry a deaf man," Rukia rolled her eyes, "Let me get it in your head, Nii-sama is going to handle everything for our wedding. In short, he's our wedding planner."

"R-Rukia! The hell?"

"Yes. And Nii-sama will be coming here at least once a week for your meetings about the preparations starting today. Speaking of which, he was supposed to come for dinner later on. I'd better hurry with the soup then."

"RUKIA!"

_Ding Dong_

"Oh great! He's here!"

"Rukia! No!"

_And so, Ichigo spent his evening seething quietly while Byakuya calmly discussed nonstop about the one thousand wedding guests that are required to be invited while picking out the expensive decorations from the Kuchiki catalogue of which will be half-paid by Ichigo. He never managed to ask about his sister's whereabouts when Karin arrived home late after her short visit to Soul Society. And so, Distraction #1 was a success._

_-end-_

* * *

><p>Reviews and suggestions are appreciated! ;) Watch out for the second person in the distraction list!<p>

This is OPrincess ShinigamiO signing off!


	2. Chapter 2: Double Date with Ichigo

Hello hello again! ;D

It's time for another Distraction week for Ichigo! First of all, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed (Rianan D' Halmsu and Black Rose, thank you very much!), favorited, and story-alerted my fanfic OKIA! It means A LOT to me, really! Well, I wasn't supposed to post till next week, but since I had some free time in my hands, I decided to put up the second chapter for the week!

And guess who's our second person in the distracting list?

Yes, the lots of you might not have guessed it, but it's our very own Ulquiorra-kun! XD

Didn't see THAT coming did ya? Well, Orihime's also playing a part in this, of course. And if you squint hard enough, you'll notice a bit of UlqiHime-ness in this chapter. And no worries, HitsuKarin will make their appearances here!

Enjoy the chapter! Reviews, suggestions, and good criticism are very much appreciated! ;)

Disclaimer: Again, I don't freakin' own Bleach. Otherwise, I'd already kill Aizen off for good ;)

* * *

><p>Distraction Week #2: Ulquiorra (Part 1)<p>

"Ulquiorra-kun!"

The jumpy auburn-haired girl ran to the living room, her hamburger cellphone in hand while almost tripping on a stray book left on the ground, giving a tiny "eep" before holding onto the edge of the couch to balance herself. She gave a tiny frown at this.

"Ulquiorra-kun, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave your books lying randomly on the floor? Someone might get hurt!"

"I will pick it up later, woman."

Ulquiorra was sitting on the living room couch, sipping a nice cup of tea while engrossed on a book he picked up two days ago in the library. It was a self-help book that Ichigo jokingly recommended a week ago, but seeing that Ulquiorra takes things a lot seriously, he decided to see what's so fascinating about the book. He didn't want to admit it, but the book kept his interest longer than he thought.

Orihime gave a sigh, then took a seat beside the indifferent Arrancar. The Segunda Espada in turn turned his eyes on her in curiosity.

"What is it this time, woman?"

"That was Kuchiki-san on the phone," Orihime replied, rubbing the back of her head, "It seems that she'll be gone during the whole week and will not be able to watch over Kurosaki-kun."

"What of it?"

Orihime raised an eyebrow, flailing her arms in excitement.

"Don't you see, Ulquiorra-kun? Hitsugaya-kun is supposed to be coming here this weekend for a self-deserved vacation and to visit Karin-chan! If Kuchiki-san isn't here to guard Kurosaki-kun, then Kurosaki-kun might find out about his sister's secret relationship with Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Ah." Ulquiorra remembered being informed a month ago that Kuchiki Rukia and the rest of the Gotei 13 were trying to keep Ichigo under the shadows. He personally didn't understand why they wouldn't tell him in the first place, but Orihime forced him to participate in helping them anyway. Not that there's anything he could do about that.

"I don't understand. Why not let the idiot find out about their relationship then?"

Orihime paused for a moment, then shrugged.

"Well, Kurosaki-kun isn't very good in keeping his patience intact. And he's very protective for a matter, especially when it comes to his sisters. I guess Kuchiki-san just didn't want him to ruin his sister's relationship when he finds out. And we all know fully well that he's quite capable in doing that."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. Ever since the woman resurrected him four years ago when they finally defeated the freed Aizen for good, he noticed that the woman no longer felt as attracted to the orange-haired daiko. She never really talked about him anymore, and when she did, she didn't flinch or feel embarrassed at all. He's guessing that she finally got over him when he and Kuchiki Rukia got together officially.

He shrugged. It was for the best, he supposed. He knew even during when Ichigo went to Hueco Muendo to save Orihime, Kuchiki Rukia was very special to the subsitute shinigami. He could see the worry evident in his eyes when he told him that Kuchiki Rukia was dead. He turned his back and was about to go save the shinigami instead of fighting him before he was informed that it was he who kidnapped Orihime. If he didn't remind the idiot about Orihime's captivity, then he was sure that Ichigo would've went through hell to save Kuchiki before coming back for the woman.

"So, what does Kuchiki Rukia want?"

"Oh, she wants us to watch over Kurosaki-kun in her place!"

"... And exactly how are we supposed to do that, woman?"

"Why, we keep him busy, of course!" Orihime exclaimed as if it's the most obvious thing to say, "We're both going to go on a double date with him!"

_Double date?_

"When?"

"This Saturday! Hitsugaya-kun and Karin-chan are supposed to go on a date at that day, so our job is to keep him busy! Too bad Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun and Sado-kun couldn't come with us," Orihime gave a sigh, pouting, "Tatsuki-chan had to watch over the dojo this Saturday, Ishida-kun's working in his dad's hospital, and Sado-kun has to visit his relatives in Mexico too."

The thought of the four-eyes somehow made Ulquiorra's eye twitch. He knew that the Quincy had a crush on the ignorant woman years ago. Though his crush seemed to have diminished, he still acts extra nicely to Orihime than other women, as far as he's concerned. Wait, why did it even bother him in the first place?

Ulquiorra shook his head to clear the thought while Orihime looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, putting a finger on her chin.

"Hmm... for some reason, I'm feeling that I'm forgetting something..."

Distraction Plan #2: Double Date With Ichigo!

Hitsugaya Toshiro placed the blue duffel bag that Urahara gave him to the floor, nodding at Orihime and giving a wary glare at Ulquiorra.

"I trust that you haven't caused any trouble?"

"Oh no, Hitsugaya-kun!" Orihime quickly defended, "I assure you, Ulquiorra-kun has been making very good progress in learning how to live in Karakura Town!"

Toshiro's glare didn't waver, and Ulquiorra was tempted to roll his eyes. Soul Society was quite against him living in the Human World, especially since he used to be a very powerful Espada and was the one who kidnapped Orihime. But after a little convincing from Urahara and Orihime, they decided to give him a chance though they'll have to be updated every week on what he's up to in Karakura.

"Hn, very well then," Hitsugaya said, finally deciding to take his attention off Ulquiorra before looking at Orihime, "I suppose Kuchiki has asked you to take care of Kurosaki while she's busy, am I right?"

Orihime nodded, smiling brightly as usual and clapping her hands together.

"Don't worry, Hitsugaya-kun! We'll take care of Kurosaki-kun! Just go and enjoy your date with Karin-chan!"

Ulquiorra looked on in slight amusement as the young icy Captain's face turned bright red, stuttering slightly and turning away.

"Uh, th-thank you, Inoue. I'll be leaving then."

Turning to the door, Hitsugaya gave a nod before leaving Orihime's apartment. Orihime turned to Ulquiorra, giving a cheerful grin.

"Alright! Let's go pick up Kurosaki-kun, shall we?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, still thinking it was not a good idea, but nods and follows the bubbly teen as they walk towards the Kurosaki clinic.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Why are we in the amusement park?"

A confused strawberry shinigami scowled at the colorful place in front of him, a bunch of roller coasters, food and game stalls, and merry-go-rounds filling the whole park. An arcade is seen on the far left of the park.

Orihime squealed in excitement, jumping up and down, while Ulquiorra stood beside her, revealing nothing but indifference.

"Kurosaki-kun! We just thought that since Kuchiki's gone for a whole week, you might be a little lonely, so Ulquiorra-kun and I decided to cheer you up and take you somewhere where you can have fun!"

Ichigo looked questioningly at Ulquiorra, the latter observing a bunch of children playing around with colorful balloons.

_"Looks more like you forced him into it...," _Ichigo thought to himself, then shrugs.

"Ooh ooh!" Orihime suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a roller coaster that looked like it had a lot of loops,"Let's go ride that rollercoaster! Tatsuki-chan said that her dojo students immediately ran to the restrooms after riding this for the first time!"

Ichigo sweatdropped at what she said, Ulquiorra continuing to give a bored expression.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra spotted a pair of curiously familiar teenagers heading for the same roller coaster, a boy with snow white hair and a girl with dark ebony hair tied in a ponytail. Eyes widening, he tugged on Orihime's sleeve while Ichigo went to get their ride's tickets, nodding at the young couple's direction. Orihime gave a tiny "eep!", eyes widening as large as saucers, and then starts flailing her arms in nervous excitement.

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?" Orihime cried, continuously looking back and forth from the young pair who're getting on the roller coaster and to the oblivious Ichigo who was still lining up for their ride's tickets. Snapping her fingers and hitting her head repeatedly, she gave a loud frustrated sigh after remembering what Matsumoto told her days before, "I knew I was forgetting something!"

"Woman, please stop." Ulquiorra said, holding her arms tightly to stop her from hitting her head again, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "You shouldn't hurt yourself for making such a mistake."

Orihime blushed slightly in embarrassment, then turned her head away.

"A-ano,... I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-kun..."

"Hey, what's going on?"

Both turned to see the strawberry daiko looking curiously at them, three ride tickets on his hands.

Ulquiorra quickly let go of his hold on her hands, while Orihime gasped slightly and blushed harder.

"N-nothing!" Orihime exclaimed, waving both her hands in front of her face. Ulquiorra just looked away, suddenly interested in watching the screaming people riding the roller coaster. Spotting the tuff of white riding on a cart, he remembered that he and Orihime had to keep the orange substitute shinigami away from the young couple. Or hell would break loose.

_-to be continued..._

* * *

><p>Alright, I decided to split this chapter into two. You'll have to wait and see what'll happen next next week ;)<p>

Again, reviews and suggestions are very much appreciated! ;D


End file.
